


Duty Calls

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Mentions of Blood, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, Spoilers, mentions of Eren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 06:56:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6069576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Historia's thoughts on Eren asking her to kill him... In poem-format...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty Calls

The blood dripping  
Down your pale face  
Makes me want to vomit and cry

Why must you  
Ask me to be  
The one to take your life?

For me that's  
Worse than when my  
Ymir betrayed our friends and me

I don't want  
To kill you like this  
But I will since you asked it of me, Eren

**Author's Note:**

> My own take, poem-style, on when Eren begged Historia Reiss/Christa Lenz to kill him in the manga when he and Historia were taken....


End file.
